Frustración
by Camila mku
Summary: Los pensamientos de L antes de morir


Y me empujó con fuerza sobre el mueble. Yo conocía a la perfección el lugar, pero en ese momento no supe siquiera donde me encontraba. Todo me daba vueltas y a la vez todo cuadraba de una manera casi pseudo-filósofa en un regocijo ahogado por parte suya.

Y lo miré, sus ojos más que orbes aparentaban ser fuego, fuego de júbilo y satisfacción. Aparentaba no querer sonreír pero ese ladeo escondido no duraría por mucho tiempo. Sus labios se torcieron hacia un lado y lo miré con repugnancia. No tardó en abalanzarse sobre mí, apoyar sus manos sobre el mismo mueble y mirarme fijamente mientras su aliento a café chocaba contra mi rostro. Estaba cerca, y no de la manera en que acostumbrábamos.

Apretó mis antebrazos con una fuerza constrictora, y sonreía.

No sabía como lucía mi propia expresión, pero por la manera en la que me miraba en aquel entonces logré descifrar que veía en mis ojos una especie de temor, no hacia el momento, sino temor hacia lo anterior, lo que hubiere sucedido y que yo no logré percatarme de ello… y por eso pagaría las consecuencias.

-La habitación de Misa está al lado –soné frío, distante. Adelantándome a cualquier cosa que el estuviera planeando hacer. Pero en ningún momento dejé de clavar, prácticamente, con sorna mis pupilas sobre las suyas ni tampoco él sobre las mías. La situación ya estaba rebasando sus propios límites.

-Le di de beber. Está muy borracha como para saber siquiera como se llama –volvió a sonreír, siempre con sorna, claro. Una de aquellas que resultan asquearte.

El brillo en sus ojos resplandecía en la oscuridad de la habitación, las luces de los botones de los CPU eran lo único que mantenía a duras cuestas, alumbrado el lugar, ya que en los monitores aparecía una y otra vez el protector de pantalla.

Volvió a apretar con fuerza mis antebrazos luego de haberlos dejado respirar por unos minutos. Se puso aun mas cerca, si eso era posible, ya que ahora siquiera podía mirar con enfoque sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dije y él volvió a sonreír, no pude evitar que mi voz sonara con sorpresa así como tampoco él pudo evitar emocionarse con ello.

Era uno de esos ínfimos momentos en los que se me acaban las teorías y cualquiera que logre crear se deshace en mi mente una y otra vez hasta dejar vacío total. Y eso es lo mas seguro que mis ojos reflejasen para entonces: vacío. Y eso es lo mas seguro de porqué su sonrisa a cuestas.

-¿Se te acabó la lógica? Creí que eras el único capaz de mantenerla a estas horas de la madrugada. ¿Acaso me equivoqué? –ladeó una vez mas y su aliento caliente volvió a chocar con fuerza sobre mi rostro.

Kira sabe muy bien que soy su gato. Yo se muy bien que Kira es mi ratón. Ambos nos conocemos bien, y ahora ambos nos miramos fijamente para saber que oculta el otro detrás de las miradas fingidas.

¿Qué podría estar alterando tanto el ego del ratón que lo hace sentirse demasiado superior al gato? ¿Qué podría…? La victoria recóndita y absoluta. Eso podría. Y el ver al gato derrumbarse con mil y una teorías que no sirven de nada. El ver al gato haber llegado hasta el final sin poder desenmascarar al ratón. Eso podría. Ver al gato en la posición de ratón y el ratón en la del gato. Eso podría.

Y ahora me siento la persona más estúpida del globo. Porque no pude verlo antes, porque hice hasta lo impensable y no fue suficiente, porque debí haber planeado algo a sabiendas que esto pasaría. Y me confie… me confié de él a sabiendas que lo supe desde el principio.

Sentí que un nudo se apresaba de mi garganta y no pude respirar, no estaba enojado sino decepcionado… decepcionado de mi mismo, de no haber creado nada, de haber sabido desde el principio y aun así confié más en las pistas que en mi propia intuición, que siempre resultó ser la correcta.

Ya no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, mas bien miraba hacia un punto inexistente en el suelo. Él lo notó y con sus manos tomó mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo, sentí que su tacto me quemaba, de ira, de rabia e impotencia.

-Ya deja a esas neuronas en paz –sonrió con una dulzura tan fingida que por poco y me provocó nauseas-. Acabaras explotándolas.

Hablaba de mis neuronas, de mi capacidad de razonamiento como si ya no hubiese nada mas por hacer, como si su plan ya estuviera finalizando y todo terminó como él quería y ya no importaba cuanto pensara yo, nada cambiaría.

-Tantos años de evolución para tener el cerebro de adorno ¿Crees que no me da?

Sonrió, esta vez mostrando todos los dientes pero con sus ojos rasgados emitía un destello de frialdad e inoportuno. Ya no parecía padecer de amnesia, y tampoco la fingía muy bien que digamos. No se puede cambiar de personalidad de un momento para otro. Y me maldigo a mi mismo por no haber confiado en mí cuando lo creí.

-Todo lo contrario –y eso fue todo para que acabara excitándose y se adentrara dentro de mi boca. Intenté zafarme y cuanto más lo intentaba el más suave me besaba, como si estuviera su lengua buscando algo muy delicado.

Con mis ojos miré todo, el suelo, el techo, él… Todo daba vueltas.

Me apretó fuertemente y murmuró algo a mi oído, _"déjalo ser_".

Que me dejara rendir, que lo dejara ganar, de cualquier modo ya no habría posibilidad de otro resultado.

Quise apretar mis dientes fuertemente para cortar su lengua que otra vez se retorcía dentro de mi boca, pero de repente detuvo el contacto oral y me volteó, mientras yo le daba un fuerte codazo en su estómago, a lo cual él solo sonrió.

Me abrazó muy descaradamente y frotó su excitación contra mi espalda. Y no paraba de reír, lo hacía sin escrúpulos, sin la menor empatía, sin nada.

-¡Light…! –Misa gritaba desde su habitación, llamándolo, en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba terriblemente ebria y lo más seguro es que estuviera tirada en el suelo sin siquiera poder caminar-. ¡Light! ¿Dónde estas mi amor?

Me sujetó con fuerza, arrancó los botones de su camisa de un tirón, masajeó todo mi cuerpo, pero mas que eso, lo hacía solo para poder comprobar que era yo,que era el gran L el que estaba debajo suyo, intentando zafarse inútilmente… y creyéndose rendido.

-¡Light! Me siento muy mal, estoy muy descompuesta ¿Dónde estas? –lloraba Misa. Ni siquiera podía hablar de manera correcta. Y por los ruidos de los objetos cayéndose supuse que intentaba levantarse y no podía lograrlo, lo más seguro es que estuviera arrastrándose por el suelo.

La oía vomitar con fuerza, regurgitaba seguramente todo el alcohol que había ingerido mientras Light se frotaba contra mí.

-¡Light! –volvió a gritar entrecortadamente mientras se oían los ruidos de regurgitación chocar contra el suelo de la habitación de al lado.

-No le hagas caso –me dijo en el oído.

-¡Aléjate… de mi! –le grité asqueado e intenté voltearme para golpearlo. Me tomó por las muñecas y comenzamos un forcejeo interminable. Me volteó sobre el piso fuertemente, y se puso sobre mi sin dejarme respirar.

E hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para lograrlo.

-¡Light! ¿Dónde estas? –chillaba Misa demasiado descompuesta, y él… él me penetraba. Y me hacía probar el polvo del suelo en cada estampida. El polvo de la derrota.

Pero no lo hacía con desquicio, no lo hacía con rabia para intentar que me doliera. Lo hacía con suavidad, gozándolo a cada instante. Y eso era prueba irrefutable de que ya se consideraba campeón de la batalla. Y ya no supe qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. No importaba cuanto chillara Misa, porque de estar ebria o sobria a él no le hubiera importado que ella lo viera de esa manera, a él siquiera le hubiera importado que su mismísimo padre lo viera en una situación así. Porque solo pretendía saborear su victoria, y nada le importaba más que ello. Después de todo estoy seguro de que intentara eliminar del mapa tanto a Misa como a su padre… al igual que lo hará conmigo.

-¡Light! –gritó ella por última vez, y él aumentaba el ritmo con impaciencia. Pero yo no haría nada, no le demostraría nada.

Acarició mi espalda y decía incoherencias mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Solo echaba insultos al aire.

Y es que saberse perdedor es demasiado para mí.

Solo estaba colocando el broche de oro a su victoria, solo estaba poniendo la corona a su plan. Y mientras más lo gozaba yo mas creía que todo había acabado, todo había terminado… mientras los gritos de Misa habían desaparecido en el eco de su habitación y los espasmos de Light junto con su agitada respiración iban cediendo lentamente. Cuando ya pareció acabar.

Lo empujé con fuerza y lo arrojé al piso en un vaivén obligando a que se despegara de mí. Él no haría nada, ya había sido coronado, y sonreía lívidamente. Me puse de pie, caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta y desaparecí en los pasillos, mientras los tenues rayos de sol eran detenidos por las cortinas de los ventanales y la madrugada se había retirado para dar paso al amanecer… tal vez el último que vea en lo que me resta de vida.


End file.
